The Arrival Of Baby Messer
by SexyPunk54
Summary: Just like the title says. First CSI: New York fic


The Arrival Of Baby Messer  
By: SexyPunk54  
Pairing: Danny/Lindsay  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, most of season 4 wouldn't have happened.  
This is my first CSI: New York fanfic so please be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome. Anyway on with the story. :)  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Danny had just closed his eyes when Stella came through. "Dan…"

Danny jumped up. "How far apart are they?"

Stella laughed quietly into her hand. "Danny you're at work."

Danny looked around. "Oh."

"Getting enough sleep?"

"No. Either Lindsay is tossing and turning cause she can't get comfortable. Or making me get her something to eat. Last night she thought she was in labor but it was only Braxton Hicks contractions."

"Just think. The baby is due any day now."

"Please don't remind me. Every time Lindsay moves I jump. You know I accidentally forgot her last night."

"You didn't." Stella tried to stop from laughing.

"That's right, laugh at me." Danny said sarcastically.

"You went back and got her before you made it all the way to the hospital, didn't you."

"I made it to the lobby. She was laughing when I opened the door."

Mac came in and both smiles dropped. "What's wrong Mac?" Stella asked

"Danny…there's a hostage situation." Mac paused and sighed. He didn't know how he was going to tell the young CSI this. "It's Lindsay, Danny. Flack just called me, he's there at the scene." Danny grabbed his coat.

"Let's go." The three arrived to see Don hanging up a phone.

"Don…" Danny raced over to Don. "What's going on?"  
"Danny…is Rikki."

"What?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Earlier That Morning**

Lindsay opened her eyes to see the bedroom empty. Her moment of peace was interrupted when the phone started to ring. "Messer."  
"Good morning."

"Hey Stella."

"Could you tell me why a certain CSI looks like he's going to fall asleep on me any moment?"

"I might know something. It's really funny if you ask him."

"I think I will. After I get through all this evidence from the crime scene."

"That bad? You need me to come in?"

"Not only would Danny have my head but so would Mac. He said he didn't want to see your face around the lab till after the baby was born." Stella laughed. "Plus your due to give birth any day now. Just sit back, relax, and look after my niece."

"Alright. I have to pee so I got to go."

"Ok. Love you Kiddo."

"I love you too Stel." Lindsay hung up and headed into the bathroom. A few minutes later she was her bedroom in only her bra and panties applying lotion to her belly. She was mid rub when she was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who could that be baby." Lindsay threw on a pair of yoga maternity pants and wrapped her robe around the front of her. "Coming." Lindsay opened the door.

"Rikki?" "Lindsay?" They said at the same time.

"I'm here to see Danny." Rikki said

"He's at work. What do you want?" Lindsay asked. Her baby kicked gently against her ribs.

"How far along are you?"

"Nine months." Rikki pushed her way inside. "Excuse me."

Rikki turned to face Lindsay, pointing a gun at her. "There are few things we need to talk about."

**Present:**

"I called her and she sounded strange. Kept telling me that she didn't want what I was selling. I figured something was wrong so I headed over to her. When I got here police were already here. Lindsay hit 911 and tossed it under the bed." Don said

"Good girl." Danny praised. The phone rang again and Don handed the phone to Danny.

"Rikki said she wants to talk to you." Don said

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lindsay rubbed her belly from her spot on the couch. She knew she was in labor. Thankfully her water hadn't broken yet. "Danny?" Lindsay's head snapped up to see Rikki on the phone. "Danny I'm so glad to hear your voice." Rikki was silent and her smile dropped. "Your talking to me. You don't need to talk to her." Lindsay could almost hear Danny's voice. He must have convinced her because Rikki pushed the phone at her. "Here. You have two minutes."

"Danny?"  
"Oh my god. Baby. Montana. Are you alright? Are you hurt? What about the baby?"

"A little scared, no, and last night is nothing compared to the real thing."

"Your in labor?"

"Yeah but my water hasn't broken yet. There's still time."

"How far apart?"

"Danny if I don't…"

"No. Don't even say that."

"Listen to me. I want you to raised the baby and live your life."  
"Your coming out there alive. Do you hear me Montana?"

"I love you."  
"I love you too." Rikki ripped the phone away.

"You took away my son. Now I'm going to your wife and daughter."

"Rikki…Ruben." Rikki slapped Lindsay across the face.

"Shut up about my son. You didn't know him."

"No but I knew Danny. I know how he felt after he died."

"Yeah. He turned to my bed." Lindsay felt her heart constrict in her chest.

"That was grieving." Lindsay and Danny have moved on since then. That was their past and Lindsay's hands lay protectively over their future.

"Danny felt something for me. Then you had go and get knocked up." Rikki and Lindsay's eyes widen when water gushed from between Lindsay's legs. "Guess your daughter wants to make her entrance into the world." Rikki turned her attention to the phone. "How does it feel to know the next time you see them. They'll be on a slab like my son." She hung up the phone. Lindsay breathed through a hard contraction.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Det. Flack we're all set to go up." The Swat commander said.

"Alright. Be advised the hostage is heavily nine months pregnant and in labor. Suspect has a gun and isn't afraid to fire. We only have one chance at this and I want nothing to happen to Lindsay." Mac, Stella, Danny, and Flack vested up. "Danny…she's going to be okay."

"She has to be. Those girls are my world. That is my whole life sitting up in that apartment in danger."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Child birth hurts doesn't it. You know I really hate you." Rikki said

"I haven't done anything."

"You took Danny away from me."

"He was never yours." The doors burst open and Lindsay felt fire rip through her shoulder.

"Hands on your head!" Lindsay heard Flack call out. People rushed into her tiny apartment.

"Montana? LINDSAY!"

"Danny!" Lindsay yelled. Danny dropped down to her side.

"Are you. Oh god did she shot you?" Lindsay looked down at her shoulder to see a bleed GSW.

"She did." Lindsay laid her head on Danny's shoulder. "I'm so tired."

"You can't go to sleep. We have to get you to a hospital."

"It hurts to much." Stella leaned down in front of Lindsay.

"How long have you been in labor?"

"Since this morning. They were really far apart. Then my water broke." Lindsay's face scrounged up as a contraction hit.

"Breathe through it." Danny coached. "Deep breathe in, deep breathe out."

The EMTs made their way over to the group. Flack tossed Rikki to a uniform. "Hi, I'm Anna and this is Carmine. I'm going to have to assess your dilation." Anna placed a blanked over Lindsay's legs and slid off her pants. "Alright…"

"Lindsay."

"Lindsay. Carmine is going to take care of your GSW. This baby is making it's way into the world right now. There isn't anytime to get you to a hospital. I don't know if you were going to do natural or with drugs but there's no choice now. We're doing a natural home birth." Anna said

Carmine banged her shoulder. "Bullet made a clean entry and exit. I don't think it hit any major arteries."

Stella went to Lindsay's other side while Mac and Flack when to get the things Anna said they would need for the home birth. "On the next big contraction. I need you to push." Danny held up her. "PUSH!"

"AHH!!! Oh your having the next one."

"This is the only one. I'm never putting you through this again." Danny said as Lindsay relaxed.

"Another big push." Anna coached. Lindsay pushed, feeling the baby slip from her body. "Congratulations mom. It's a healthy baby girl." Anna said as the shrill cry of a newborn rang through the apartment.

"Linds, Montanan. You did wonderful." Danny kissed her lips. "Montana? Lindsay?" Lindsay's eyes rolled into the back of her head. "LINDSAY!"  
"She's coding and hemorrhaging." Anna pasted the baby off to Stella who was closer. "Get in the ambulance." They loaded Lindsay onto a stretcher.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lindsay's eyes fluttered open. All she saw were white walls. "Where am I?"

"I see your finally awake." Lindsay turned her head to see a dark haired woman.

"Who are you?"

"Aiden…Aiden Burns."

"Danny's Aiden?"

"I think Danny yours but yeah."

"Where am I? Am I dead?"

"Not quite. The choice is really up to you."

"Up to me?" Aiden faced a white wall that became two doors with two windows.

"You have a choice to make. You can stay up here in heaven where it's warm and safe. Or you can go back down to your family."

"The doors?"

"Will take you to whatever you choice." Lindsay looked at her body. She was barley cover in a bloody robe. "Oh sorry." A soft cotton dress fell over Lindsay's body. "Look through the window. See what life would be like it you choice to stay here in heaven." Lindsay walked up to death's door.

**DEATH:**

"Let us all bow our heads and pray. For the loving wife, daughter, co-worker, and friend. Let us pray from the mother who will never see her daughter. Let us pray for the daughter that will only know her mother by the memories she had left." The preacher said. Danny sat in the front row, surrounded by the team. He was holding onto a tiny baby wrapped in a soft pink blanket. He had tears running down his face as he rocked the baby.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"I want you to know your ma was the best thing to happen to me. She made me become a better man. Then I screwed everything up. But we got back on track. You look like just like her." Danny placed the sleeping baby in her crib. "I'll always tell you about your ma. She's a part of you and just so you know. You ma didn't leave you by choice. She was taken from us."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Here are some new flowers." Danny sat the daises on her grave. "The old ones died and the caretaker took them. God, Linds, our daughter, she's three today and so beautiful. She's has my eyes and your hair and nose. But unfortunately she's got my attitude." Danny took a deep breathe. "I can't believe it's been three years already. Three years without you here. I knew raising a baby would be hard but without you here." Danny traced the lettering with his finger. "She's so smart for a three year old."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Daddy?"  
"Yeah Princess." Danny hoisted his daughter up on his knee.

"Why don't I have a mommy?"

"What?"

"Karen says you have to have a mommy."

"You have a mommy."

"Then where is she?"

"She's in heaven. Remember I told you mommy was an angel looking out for you."

"My angel."

"Yes mommy is your guardian angel."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Danny gently laid on the bed. His old brittle fingers resting over his heart. His wedding ring, Lindsay's engagement and wedding ring on his chain with his dog tags resting in his hand. With Lindsay's name on his lips, he closed his eyes. That's where his daughter found him the next morning, cold, lifeless, dead.

**HEAVEN:**

"Oh god." Lindsay had tears running down her face.

"He will only have a half life. Never marrying again. The only reason he continued is for his daughter. His only part of you that he got to keep that night."

"Then…"

"Before you decided you might want to look through the window." Lindsay went up to the window and peered through.

**LIFE:**

"Damn it Danny. Why don't you try and get up with her."  
"Sorry Montana. I don't have the equipment." Lindsay threw the blankets off.

"There's stuff in the fridge."

"Lindsay, I've been working."

"And I've been with her all day." Danny huffed and went after Lindsay

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Mommy."

"Yes baby."

"Hungwy."

"I'm working on it." Lindsay felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Mmm. Go take a shower and I'll finish her breakfast."

"Thank you." Lindsay kissed her husband and daughter before heading up stairs.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Danny! I can't believe you!" Lindsay yelled.

"I'm fine."

"You went into a warehouse with no vest and there were three men with guns. Did you not stop to think about me or our children?"

"What's the big deal? I'm fine."  
"What if you weren't. What would have happened if you had gotten shot? Do you really think I want to explain to our son and daughter why daddy isn't coming home. You have to think with your head." She yelled before storming out of the locker room.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Danny, go away I want to sleep." Lindsay sighed as Danny kissed her neck.

"Shhh, if you keep your voice down. They won't wake up." Lindsay listened and head the pitter patter of two sets of little feet.

"I think you're out of luck cowboy." The door burst open and two kids jumped on the bed.

"Watch mommy. Remember she's got a baby in her belly." Danny reminded them.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Danny. Put your gun away."

"I'm cleaning it. I'd hate for it to get stuck when I need it."

"So it wouldn't have anything to do with your daughters first boyfriend coming over, would it?"

"No." Danny's hand tighten around the gun.

"Sure about that?"

"Yes." There was a knock on the door and Danny grinned.

"You didn't." Lindsay said

"Oh I did." Danny went to the door and let Flack, Mac, and Hawkes in. "Adam had a date with Kendall but sends his threats."

"Daddy!" His little girl, who was now grown up yelled. "Why are my uncles here?"  
"Moral support?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Danny slipped his watch off, laying it on the dresser beside his pictures and one caught his eyes. It was the picture of the day he and Lindsay got married. Her seven month pregnant belly leading the way, looking like a basketball under her shirt. "Dan? What are you looking at?"

"Our wedding photo." Danny turned to his wife of over fifty years.

"I looked like a whale."  
"You looked beautiful. You still do." Danny kissed her head as he climbed into bed.

"Whatever."

"Don't argue with me Mrs. Messer."

"Well Mr. Messer. If we didn't argue people would think there's something wrong with us." Lindsay replied. She snuggled into Danny's chest, like she always has. "I love you."

"I love you too." They took their last breaths together before their spirits were released from their bodies.

**HEAVEN:**

"Are these moments set in stone?"

"Nothing is ever set in stone. You can always change your future."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you choose death. What did, whoever greeted you, say to make you choose death over life?"

"This choice isn't made to everyone. Only the ones taken before their time. It was my time and I have accepted that. For one if I hadn't of left then you and Danny wouldn't have met. There was also a lot of good that came from my death. DJ Pratt is now behind bars forever. He can't rape anyone else ever again." Aiden turned to the doors. "Like isn't always rainbows and butterflies. It will be hard and your love will be tested. It's already been tested once and both of you have overcome that. For what it's worth I'm confidant in you and Danny. I know the two of you are for the long haul."

"I've made my choice."

"Step up to the door and walk through."

Lindsay did, stopping before entering and turning to Aiden. "Thank you…for everything."

"Your welcome."

**HOSPITAL ROOM:**

Danny held Lindsay's hand as she lay in the hospital bed. "Lindsay, you should see our lil bambina. She is definitely got my eyes that you love so much." Danny brushed her forehead with his lips. "I haven't named her yet. I was waiting for you. So you have to wake up. I can't lose you too. Don't you understand I've lost too many people in my life. You can't leave me." Danny put his head on her bed when he felt her fingers twitch. His head bounced up so fast he almost got whiplash. "Lindsay? Baby?"

"Hmmm." Lindsay's eyes fluttered open.

"I'm going get your doctor." Danny rushed out of the room after kissing her head.

"Hello Mrs. Messer. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked coming into the room with Danny.

"Like I've been shot and given birth."

"I'll get you some pain medication for that. You were shot in the shoulder. Clean entry and exit wound and hit no major arteries. You'll be in a cast for a little while but other then that you'll be good to go."

"Is that baby ok?"

"She's doing just fine. She's in the nursery. Were you planning on breastfeeding?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll get the nurse to come in here and help you. You're a very lucky woman."

"Don't I know it." Lindsay smiled at Danny as the doctor left.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I have a name…if you haven't already named her."

"I was waiting for you."

"What do you think about…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hours later their friends piled into the tiny hospital room with mom, dad, and baby. "It's so good to see you awake." Stella said

"It's good to be awake." Lindsay looked up at Danny.

"Well first off, we'd like to name the godparents." Danny said. He looked at Flack. "You mind being a god daddy?"

"Thank you Danny."

"And Stella…you were the first friend I had here. I'd love for you to be my daughters godmother."

"I would be honored." Stella took the small bundle from Lindsay

"So what's the name?" Adam asked. Lindsay looked at her daughter being passed around from person to person.

"I wanted her name to mean something. Not only to her but to me and Danny. Her first and middle name reflect on the two people who, in a round about way, got us where we are. Her first name is Ayden. For a wonderful woman because without her, Danny and I would never be here." Danny took over.

"Her middle name is a strong one because of the man behind it. He's bailed me out of almost everything. He told me it would happen to me and it did. Her middle name is Mackenzie…for you Mac." Mac looked down at the small child that Flack handed to him with a smile.

"Thank you. I'm honored you want to name your child after me."

"It's was really thoughtless. I knew her middle name since the moment I found out I was pregnant. Boy or girl." Lindsay said, "If you hadn't offered me a spot on your team. I would still be in Montana and not know this wonderful group." Lindsay said. Little Ayden Mackenzie was pasted back to her father where he rested next to Lindsay.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"They look so happy."

"It's nice to see him relax."  
"Both of them. Aiden, you did good today."

"Thanks Claire."

"You know you didn't have to do this. That's why he does what he does."

"I know. I wanted to be there for her. She's important to Danny." Aiden and Claire watched their loved once, both new and old, crowd around the baby. "You know it's going to happen."

Claire's eyes turned to Stella and Mac as the talked in hush tones over the baby. "I know. She was sent into his life for a reason. I believe that. I'm glad he's happy. Come on, let's leave them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lindsay tippy toed into her daughter's room. Smiling down as the little girl slept. "I thought I lost you there for a minute."

"You almost did." Lindsay said. She brushed her hand across her daughter's cheek.

"While you were in the coma…you would mutter things. At one point you were crying. What was going on in that head of yours?" Danny asked wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

Lindsay's mind drifted back to her time with Aiden. Remembering the good and the bad things that she was shown. "I don't really remember."

"Whatever happened. I'm just thankful you came back to me."

"When are you going to learn. I'm never going to be anywhere with you. We're Danny and Lindsay. There is no Danny without Lindsay. There's no Lindsay without Danny. Sorry but your stuck with me forever. One little bullet and childbirth isn't going to take me away."

"I think I'm up to forever with you." Danny kissed her neck. "Let's go to bed."  
"You head on in. I'll be in there in a second." Lindsay kissed him then sent him on his way. She waited till he left the room before turning back to her daughter. "I love you." Lindsay kissed her head. Glancing up the moonlight shinning through her window. "I know your watching Aiden. Thank you for helping come back to my family." Lindsay slipped from the room, joining her husband in her bed.


End file.
